Charlie's Halloween Thing 2
'Charlie's Halloween Thing 2 '''is the 18th & 19th episode of the fourth season of ''We Bare Bears and the 115th & 116th episode overall. Synopsis Charlie tells some scary stories featuring The Bears and their friends. Plot Charlie tells the first Halloween story about The Bears in a zombie attack and a giant meteor crashing into the woods, next he tells the second Halloween story about the Baby Bears staying in a scary spooky haunted house, next he tells the third Halloween story about Chloe and The Bears stopping a virus troll hybrid who haunts their cave, then he tells the fourth and final Halloween story about himself finding a wishing machine called Zohar, making a wish to be normal, with serious consequences. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear (adult form and kid form) * Panda Bear (adult form and kid form) * Ice Bear (adult form and kid form) * Chloe Park * Charlie * Ranger Tabes Trivia * This is the second episode Charlie tells Halloween stories about The Bears and their friends and the sequel to the first episode Charlie's Halloween Thing. * This is the first episode Charlie tells Halloween stories about the Baby Bears, Baby Grizzly is a hot dog, Baby Panda is a bunny rabbit and Baby Ice Bear is a ghost. * This is the first episode seeing The Bears as Adult Bears and Baby Bears at the same time which makes it an Adult Bears episode and Baby Bears episode. * Following Icy Nights, Icy Nights II, Everyone's Tube, More Everyone's Tube, and Charlie's Halloween Thing, they're all sequels together and have non-standard title cards. * Baby Panda's child voice is back to Max Mitchell again instead of Duncan Joiner, just like in Teacher's Pet and Paperboyz, it's Max Mitchell's turn to voice Baby Panda because Duncan Joiner had his turn in Lil' Squid. * This is the first episode seeing almost everyone as monsters. * It is revealed Panda is immune to zombies. * When The Bears look up in the sky star gazing, Ranger Tabes is in the sky star gazed holding honey and Ice Bear is dressed like a bee which is from the episode Beehive. * Ice Bear refers himself as Zombie Bear when he's a zombie. * This is the second 22-minute special after Captain Craboo. * The Bears are showing Baby Bears in their stomachs holding them as kangaroo pouches and Charlie too, this is also the first episode featuring Baby Charlie at the end of the episode. * This is the first episode seeing The Bears as skeletons. * Alex Hirsch guest starred in this episode as the Internet Troll. * Baby Ice Bear's child voice is heard again in this episode and he's also voiced by Max Mitchell just like Baby Panda, but he's still not talking, his child voice was first heard in the episode Yuri and the Bear, then Teacher's Pet and then Paperboyz. * This is the first episode seeing Charlie as human and also the first episode seeing The Bears as Charlie's body form. * The zombie snakes may have possibly bit Ice Bear off-screen with the green glowing goo when The Bears are running to the Ranger Station to get Ranger Tabes. * Even though this episode is featuring the The Bears and The Baby Bears at the same time, the Cartoon Network logo shows The Bears with Grizzly typing on the computer and them saying "done" but it doesn't also show the Baby Bears laughing, rocking their box and them falling over on their faces as well. * When Charlie finds a wish-making machine, it's the same and similar to the psychic machine in the episode The Fair. * While unnamed in the episode, the closed captioning reveals the lady's name to be Frau. Cultural References * The opening scene's score resembles John Carpenter's Halloween theme music. * The title card parodies The Conjuring Universe. * The alien that accidentally releases the virus that turns everyone into a zombie and tries to give the antidote is modeled after and meant to sound like Kermit the Frog of The Muppet Show fame. *When the rabbit finds the meteor, it is a reference to Ben Tennyson finding the Omnitrix in the original Ben 10 series. *When Ranger Tabes got stung by the zom-bee, it's similar to Dead Rising, where parasitic wasps that sting their victims become zombies. * When the Baby Bears stay in a haunted house, it's known as the Scooby-Doo-inspired house which is a reference to Scooby-Doo. * When Charlie finds a wish-making machine called Zohar, it's a reference to when young Josh Baskin has his wishes grant by Zoltar from the movie Big. * When Charlie goes through several different versions of his life through Zohar, he appears in one where Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear are rendered as Finn, Jake and Ice King from Adventure Time with the latter stating "Ice King in wrong show." This episode aired nearly two months after that show's finale. * The Internet Troll's sadistic and unpredictable nature is a reference to Bill Cipher from the Disney animated series Gravity Falls, created by voice actor Alex Hirsch. *Panda’s use of the word “wicked” is a reference to how it often used as slang in Boston. *During one of the worlds Charlie enters, a sentient phone uses a human as an object. This is a reference to the Phone Universe Rick and Morty enter in the episode "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind". *Zohar is a reference to a fortune teller machine. *In one world, Grizz is a rock, Panda is a piece of paper and Ice Bear is a pair of scissors. This is a reference to the game of rock, paper, scissors. *In another world, the Bears resemble Matryoshka dolls with the Grizz doll being the tallest, the Panda doll being the middle doll and the Ice Bear doll being the smallest. *The last story is similar to the Simpsons story Time and Punishment from the Treehouse of Horror V episode: **Charlie and Homer travel to alternate worlds. **Zohar and Homer’s toaster can bring the user to another world. **Charlie and Homer enter a world where they think it’s their original world until they realize it’s not, but decide to accept it. **The skeletons dancing at the end do the same dance as the skeletons in the Silly Symphony, The Skeleton Dance. Errors TBA International Premieres Videos Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Holiday Specials Category:C